The Pick Up Gangster
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Lucy was an ordinary girl with an ordinary life but then things turn upside down as one day she picks up a guy on a alley and he is actually a wanted Gang leader! R
1. Picking Him Up

**Hey new story~ ehehe… and this time a GRALU! Yeah… I've been doing a lot of Gralu this pass few months and sorry that I'm not active anymore it's just that I became extra lazy that even writing is been like so tiring to me… yeah I'm such a sloth am I? anyway enjoy my new fic guys! And sorry about the grammatical errors and spelling… I wouldn't double check this I want to try if I improved even if I didn't check it**

**Main Character: Lucy and Gray (Some other of Ft are also going to be carried along the story)**

**Genre: Romance, Crime, Mystery, Maybe Humor I'm not sure actually, Drama and maybe some other more genre I don't know**

**Rating: T…. but fluffiness is going to be along the way of the chapter's ;D**

**ENJOY!**

**The Pick Up Gangster**

Hi I am Lucy Heartfilia a girl that wears a beanie that cover mostly of my hair, large rimmed glasses to hide my orbs from direct eye contact to other people. My clothes mostly consist of a long sleeve sweater and then a skirt that goes until the under of my knees and also putting a layer of leggings underneath that cloth partnering it with my flip flops yeah… I looked poor ne?

But I don't care about my looks really… and if you ask why I always do this? I don't just like to stand up or to be like being center of attention? I like it much if you put me in a corner of the classroom and just let me read… not all of my classmates know me even though were already all fourth year highschool students

And because of my attitude I earned the title of the spirit student… even my teacher don't know my name she usually forgets it.

And so here I am sitting at the very back corner and I am the only one on this row of the class, and a window is on my side I watched at how the sunset starts and also hearing the bell of our school signaling for everyone's class dismissal

"Everyone class dismiss," Said our teacher while he clasp his hands and leave the room carrying his belongings

So like usual I fix my things and let everyone exit the classroom as I followed soon, I walk towards the way of my apartment. I was staring at the road where I always walk into I actually sometimes think that I can go with a day without opening my eyes. I mean my life is just a cycle going around and around repeating and repeating. I would wake up early in the morning do my rituals like taking a bath, cleaning my teeth, eating breakfast and then walk towards the school, study… study… study and then lunch even my lunch is always being bought in a convenient store sometimes I want to eat something delicious but I don't know how to cook… poor me…

So I just sighed at how poor am I… and as you could hear right now it's like I throw away my life already right? Well no matter what everyone talk about me I don't care I have my lifestyle…

And so while walking I could hear the roaring thunder and I looked up and the once sky with the color of mix orange, yellow and red are being clouded with gray clouds and then some seconds then a rain drop falls in my nose. I once again lowered my face staring at the ground while walking when I heard a voice called me

"Hey miss it's unsafe to go this way this road is under construction," Warned the police officer stopping me I nodded and went to a different route when I notice that there's a limited edition sale at my favorite cake shop and it closes at six o'clock so when I walk over here I wouldn't make it… so I hurry and turn back once again finding the alley that I once walking through… but before I reached the alley that I'm talking about the rain falls miserably that it soaked me in seconds that just. Well I thank myself for being wise buying a bag that is water proof but I also want to bump my head to the nearest wall for not bringing umbrella despite knowing the weather caster told in the report that it's going to rain

As I reached my destination which is the alley way… well correction a dark alley… I felt my knees shakes as I stare at it, I'm really weak at dark places and scary things so I gulped hard time as I take a shaking step forward while staring at it feeling like anytime something scary will just show up

And yeah something suddenly showed up… well not really suddenly like pop out like something, but something or more of someone, it's on a person's form that looks like lying on the wet floor of this dark alley. I didn't even realize that my feet they are slowly walking forward to that thing if whatever it is… and then I heard the thunder and then comes the grumbling with that instant flash of the bad weather I somehow saw his important features much detailed than lately

He has this raven hair and his porcelain skin is being splash by the heavy rain fall, his torn off shirt revealed a cut that is like crossed, I could also see the fresh and dry blood from it as it continue on pouring out. I felt not just my feet shook but also my body as I stare at him. I ran towards him closer but before that a strong wind came in front a reason for my beanie to fall and also me, I tripped over and my glasses flew over on some direction which I don't know since I didn't care

I picked up myself and push my body up as I continued to struggle my way towards him I stare at him with watery eyes it was a mix of rain water and salty tears of mine. Well I'm a good enough person to help him I'm not like the others and I can tell he really needs a help on his situation. I first checked his pulse if his still alive and to my joy he is but I set it aside thinking about being in state of joy is meaningless if I won't help him and let the blood spill out of him.

I try to push him up along with me, with his arm around my shoulder as I drag his heavy body towards my house which is luckily just near.

As I reached my apartment which consist of a two storage house painted in cream colored and some of the layers around the house are dirty yellow and the brown wooden balcony that can be saw from here is the only colored brown well also the mahogany door of the in front. I looked for my keys on the pocket hurrying up because every second pass I could feel as how my body would lose against this man's heavy weight.

As I push the door open I immediately put him on my also cream colored bed couch that is being pressed against the same colored wall. I slump on my black colored carpet catching my breath, after I took my time to rest at least for five minutes nothing to do but to stare at the white ceiling of my house I pick myself up and stare at the stranger

I observe his manly features that really made me blush. He has a very handsome face, his lips has some dried blood and his black shirt that is already torn off and really only left is the half and that his chest is only being covered, I then traveled down to his stomach which I could see his six pack abs really truly could be notice from his build that he sure is strong, but I shook off the idea out of my mind and come back to his face. I looked at his lips it was closed shut and then I came back to his covered chest as I see it rise and falls down once again. It repeated like that as I watched him but I remember that he has a cut so I need to treat him.

I immediately rush towards my first aid kit cabinet grabbing the needed tools to help the raven…

**Three Days later….**

**The Guys Pov…**

I felt my I had woken up but my eyes are still tightly shut. But my interest if why am I still alive made me open them, as my eyes was now out of the blurry sight and I cleared to myself that I am on a house which is certainly not our house. I scan the room expecting to see the owner.

I see the thin white curtains fluttering as the wind entered the slightly open window with black sill. There are two small black couch on the right side of this thing that I'm sleeping at. There is also a LCD television hanging on the wall, a glass center table and a black carpet under its supporter feet. I looked at my back to see a stair with brown wooden rails and wooden staircase. I looked down to see that I am wearing a new shirt which is a dark blue colored it was a little tight but it suits me, I sat up but I felt that something hurts near my thigh. I hold it and notice there's gash on it that is the source of my aching body over that area.

I looked at my hands and recall the happenings before I lose my consciousness and as far as I remember to the thing those bastard did to me I would be really lucky to be save but the thing is where the heck am I?

"Eh you awake?! And don't sit down! Your wound might open up if you move around!" A girl that is I guess smaller than me… well I'm sure she's really smaller than me, she wears a beanie which is colored light brown and a rimmed glasses that covered her eyes. She actually looked like a nerd for me but who the heck is this girl?

"Hey who are you?" I asked with a cold tone to her a reason for her to puff her cheeks as she put her hands on her waist

"I saved you and that's what I could get?" She asked with a huff looking away which annoyed me

"I didn't ask you to save me didn't I?" I said harshly to her and I could see shock her from my reply

"Well at least be thankful that I had saved your life!" She shouted to my ears that I think my eardrums explode in instant…

"Is that you treat a wounded person?!" I shouted at her well… I don't want to be shout by her it makes my ears hurt

**Lucy Pov**

Actually I just woke up and then when I open the my bedroom door, I was only on my undergarments and I only wearing a white shirt that barely covered me when I was about to step down of the stairs I remember I have a guy on the house me might suddenly wake up at anytime I can't afford someone seeing me like this! So EMBARASSING!

So rush back to my room shutting it locked as I dressed to my nerdy get up. As I was finish I walk down the staircase actually I more of running a little I need to change the bandage on that guys wound. But then as I got down what awaits me is an awakened guy which is sleeping for three days on that bedcouch.

As he looks at me a pair of deep colored midnight eyes stared at me. I was very fascinated by those eyes that I felt I saw the midnight sky over them those deep colored blue reflects the sky while the shine on them resembles the twinkling stars of the nightly sky.

"Hey who are you?" He asked me with a cold voice and also slightly knitting his eye brows together

"I saved you and that's what I could get?" I asked as I huff the time I looked away from him

"I didn't ask you to save me didn't I?" He said harshly like it was actually my fault that I saved him… well yeah I'm really the reason but isn't he supposed to be happy?! I gave him a second chance! If I didn't have a kind heart I might just leave him there and buy my cake!

"Well at least be thankful that I had saved your life!" I shouted right through his ears since I was really irritated at him

"Is that you treat a wounded person?" He asked me with a raised brow and this time many popping vein come out of my forehead as I stare at that smirk he had like he just win our little fight!

_Just what a bastard! I wish I didn't save him!_

**Whew… Finish what a long first chapter… anyway school starts again! DAMN SCHOOL! But I also love school the thing I hate is when we do lots of projects, homeworks and I'm totally in hyper mode cause we won on a activity twice and we have plus on our test! Anyway… on this chapter I have a special corner**

**Filipino Readers Corner please Read**

**O nakita mo na ha…. Kaya kung Pilipino ka naiintindihan mo to for sure… at anyway balak kong i-publish tong story sa wattpad… kung d mo alam yon type mo sa new tab wattpad. Com… doon gusto ko sana na i-plug d2 rin yon kaso tagalong version at syempre mas maganda tnging ko kac nga naman mas sanay ako taglish… anyway thanks…. Sa abala**

**Review, Favorites and Follows… ehehe… am I too selfish about this days wanting people to do lots like those three?**


	2. Gray are you a GAY?

**Filipino Reader's Corner-**

**Kung ganon meron papala na d nakakalam na Pilipino ako? Ahaha… pero dahil nga dun d rin ako ganun kagaling sa English kaya sensya na sa errors ko ha… anyway. Oo alam ko uso ang pick up lines satin especially yung mga too much cheeziness pero… D ko balak gawin d2 yun… ewan ko baka ? Ah… oo baka sa magiging tagalong version nito ;D**

**Back To Normal-**

**Ehehe… for those who don't understand what am I blabbering about on that top note sorry…. And anyway I'm glad people liked the chapter well I guess that's enough for a good start… and I'm thinking of an another story it's based on our teachers love life story is so dramatic and I thought it only happens in drama, opera and such… so please looked forward to it… even though I know it's going to have typos…. **

**The Pick Up Gangster**

"Hey what's your name again?" Asked Lucy kindly to the man a bit far away from her, he then gave her which is a looked of annoyance which Lucy looked away from immediately

"Didn't you hear me? I'm Gray or are you deaf?!" He asked with sarcasm

"G-gomen… I just misheard it with gay?" Lucy said apologetically as she hung her head low at her every word that made the raven much annoyed than ever

"YOU MISHEARD MY BEAUTIFUL NAME IN A GAY?!" Shouted Gray in raged that scared the hell out of Lucy that made her shake all over

"G-gomen…" She said as she started to cry anime tears

"Tsked… troublesome woman…" Grumbled Gray as he turn away from the blonde and looked over a nearby room that doesn't have a door

"Hey what's in there?" Asked Gray as he pointed to the said room with no door for entrance

"That's my kitchen," Lucy said sobbing but it stop as Gray stood up and went over there

"M-matte!" Shouted Lucy and ran after Gray whose inside her kitchen room now

"You're complete in kitchen utensils huh?" Mumbled Gray scanning the room

"Hey… are you hungry? If you do just ask me…." Lucy said as he took a peek from Gray's back

"Yeah I'm hungry so better cooked for me…" Gray said and started to turn around when he felt Lucy's hand tugged his shirt

"I-I don't know how to cook…." She said as she lowered her head along with her voice…. And so it was a peaceful day at the strawberry street when…

"WHAT?!"

"D-demo…. I never did cook… something on house… other than convenient ones…" Lucy said as she begin to cry again

"Geez…. Then what am I supposed to eat now?!" Shouted Gray as he rub his temples… his hungry now

"W-well… I may not be able to cook but I'm complete in ingredients…" Lucy said that somehow made Gray a bit happy.. well just a bit for at least he could cook

"Ok then set yourself aside and I would cook… _my_ food," Cleared Gray as he tied up a folded handkerchief on his head and puts on a white apron he found just near the refrigerator

**And so on….**

"Hah…. Finally I could eat…" Sighed Gray as he put down a plate full of fried rice that he had mix with of cheese, carrots, eggs and some vegetables, he also cooked two unbitten eggs, a soup, bacon strips, he did a vegetable salad and add dressings

"Ittadaikimas…" He said as he clasp his hands together. He ate to his heart content but he felt like someone is staring, he turn his head back to see a drooling blonde which startled him so much

"W-what?" Asked Gray stuttering at the sight and he only received a grumbling noise of stomach as a reply from Lucy and he once again sighed and let the girl sit across him

"Wahh~" Said Lucy like a kid as she stare at the food

"Why so amazed? It's just a simple easy dish that even a kid could do…" He said shrugging his shoulders. But then Lucy ignored him and was about to dig in when Gray interrupts…

"Hey have respect in the food.. take off your beanie," He said

"Ok! And do I need to take off my glasses too?" She asked

"No…" Gray said plainly

"But the steam of the hot food got in them I can't see clearly," She said complaining so she took it off, it actually stunned Gray for a minute or so seeing the teen's true features

Her hair is colored golden blonde it was quite messy but she looked cute and like a little girl that just come back from her playing outside, her eyes are a pair of hazelnut orbs which is on the same colored as her favorite sweets chocolate well for Gray's opinion since he saw many kinds of chocolate in the fridge

Lucy started digging in not noticing the raven was watching at how she looked like a prison that didn't eat proper food for so long years. But for Gray for some reason it seems like she's a child that is really messy when eating

"Hey calm down the food won't run away…" Grays aid and Lucy stop as the rice got stuck on her throat and she is looking for water so Gray gave it to her

"hah… hah… I thought I'm going to die in there…" Lucy said catching her breath

"Don't you know the meaning of take it easy?!" Shouted Gray

"Eh… demo… I never did eat something like this…. Especially the rice… when my friends go in here we usually or more of they usually baked cookies and such sweets…." Lucy said laughing as she scratch the back of her head

'_what a careless girl…'_

"hey Gray.. tell me… you're not a gay?" Asked Lucy bluntly

"The heck?! How can you come up with such idea?!" Half shouted half asked Gray as he raised from his chair pointing an accusing finger to the blonde lady

"Well for a guy to know to cook like this… supposed to be a gay…" Lucy said nodding like an old man thinking back of his youth times

"Shut the hell up you moron!" Shouted Gray as he smack Lucy's head with his fist

**Yeah…. A pretty lame ad short chapter…. Ehehe… sorry for the lack of creativeness of my brain… hehehe… sorry really… I really didn't intend to update since there's exams tomorrow and I'm supposed to be doing a pointers review and also reviewing for the remaining five test for tomorrow morning…but well here I am watching yumeiro patissiere… I'm like a careless student am I? but oh well… I somehow survive even without reviewing since grade school I rarely review before exams I aways take it easy since I always think that if I pressure myself too much I wouldn't be able to concentrate…. Wait why am I going to my own freaking life?! AGH! Anyway I hope you didn't get bored people…**

**Review please…. I won't request too much since I know and understand this chapter is so… can't describe it… **


	3. Bento Box and OC's

**Okay I know this took so long like forevar'**

**But school is a thing I can't leave…. This thing isn't been edited (Which is me… that's why it always horrible) Because I was lazy… so sorry for any mistakes. I'm just lazy since the chapter is long that's all GTG**

**WARNING: THE CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED!**

**ATTENTION: THE AUTHOR NEEDS A BETA READER SO BADLY!**

* * *

**The Pick Up Gangster**

"I'm leaving!" I shouted as I was about to open the door. And who else am I going to bid a goodbye? Of course the only person I'm living on the same roof with

"Yeah go on ahead," He said lazily as he took a taco over the plate that is placed over the small black center table. I sigh… for real what a dumbass person. I shook my head and put my school shoes as I walk out. I saw some people dressed the same uniform as I am walking on the streets, well it's normal since our school is have a good high student population around this parts

Since I don't have that much friends I always walk by my side and if ever I had friends I rarely see them since it's either I'm not on the same section as they are, I'm not on the same year as they are

My school is a walking distance (As what you read on the first chapter). As I was on my way of course I saw the cake shop that I was supposed to go to. What bad luck did I got that day, I didn't bought the special limited edition cake but more or less I saw and picked up an almost dying person in the alley. Take care of him for three days which resulted of me not attending class yesterday Monday, and not just that after he woke up he's treating me like some sort of… I can't explain…

I didn't even realize I was in front of our classroom… Wow that's the longest dazing off record I create since the last sixteen years of my life. But it's okay, I enter the classroom casually not even earning anyone's attention. It's normal yet it kind a sad that either one won't pay any single attention on you. Nor did I experience to be greeted at morning a

"Hi…" Speaking of which someone already did. I looked at my side to see three girls, they do greeted me but I'm not pleased because their face says something that I don't want to know anymore

"Hello," I answered back with not that much energy or smile. Just a plain poker face that I always had. I saw one of them tched with a sadist looked on me, hands over her hips as she stared at me

"Hey! How dare you looked at me like that!" She growled like a dog and damn that thick make up makes her looked like a clown dog. Her companions nodded smirking at me as if expecting something

"Nothing…" I said with a bored tone. I'm not on the mood anyway especially to bicker with this low minded persons. She took a step forward towards me might be attempting to do some scene with me on it but failed as she saw one of our tremendous teacher coming our way, he's our first class teacher.

"Ms. Horland what are you doing with that kind of face eearly in the morning? And remove that make up," Our teacher said glaring at Chasey

"Yes sir," She said lowering her head "Now," Growled out teacher back and Chasey went towards the nearest restroom along with her troop clowns

"Ms. Heartfilia may you please come inside now?" He asked as he let me go inside first. I nodded and walk inside as usual my classmates stood up and straighten being quiet whenever our teacher came

I walk in the farthest back like usual and the every normal day started…

* * *

_Lunch Break~_

At last lunch break came, not that I'm complaining or anything I just don't feel the vibes of this day for some reason

I stood up and stretch my body, sitting for a short four hours is tiring. I looked at the window… woah what's the commotion over there? I shrugged it off might be someone that is known to the school. I don't know much here except for my friends

I walk out of the classroom and shoved my hands on my skirt pocket to realize…

OH GOD!

I hurried back feared struck me, wishing this wasn't true. I looked over my bag and saw…

"Where did it go?!" Yes nothing… I slumped what the hell I forgot my wallet and walking home isn't recommended I need a ticket to go outside during lunch which worth one hundred yen. I don't have a single penny okay?!

Maybe I would better asked Levy-chan if she got something… but wait their lunch break ended thirty minutes ago. Dang!

"Hey! Did you see the guy on the front of the school gates?" I heard Chasey talking to her subordinates (I think this isn't the right word -_-)

"I bet Chasey if he sees you! He would be falling over heels towards you~" Squealed Mae tucking back some of her green curly hair

"I know right… unlike someone over there… not even a single appeal is on her body…. What a disgrace over women's beauty," Chasey said and they laughed… Heck soon on the future I would pay them back. Wait that's bad

I sighed and think of Erza… well Erza since she's on the fourth year high school division she's the president of the school. She usually stays at the council room and no way I hell I would go there. I just felt weird going there okay?

Talk about Mira… which got the same case as Erza

Cana? I don't want any booze

….

My phone vibrated? What a weird happening… I looked at my bag to see my phone yes someone from an unknown number is calling. I wonder who?

I clicked the answer button

"Hello?" And as what they says curiosity kills the cat

"WHAT THE HECK WHEN THE FUCK WILL YOU COME DOWN HERE?!" I heard a shout which way to familiar with me… who else would it be?

"G-gray?" I asked stuttering…

"Woah… I never heard phone had reached the mountains,"

"What did you say?!" I heard him shout… did Is ay it out loud?

"Come down your school grounds or else I'm going to kill you if you didn't arrive in…" He stopped and then shouted again "IN UNDER 3 minutes!" He shouted and I rush running. Being with him for a day is enough time to know that if he says you're so dead… your really dead to him

I was at the ground floor at last, I think my legs hurt at running through the turns and turns of corridors and down the stairs up from the fourth floor of the third year division building

Many students welcomed my glasses covered eyes as I went on the ground… mostly girls ogling at something I don't know

I saw a guy not that far away, sitting on one of the benches, he was wearing some brown pants and dark blue pants with a cross like sword necklace dangling on his chest, a pretty simple get up right? I saw him turn at my way and I noticed how his face crunched up and he hissed.. I kind a felt scared at that expression of him. He stood up and walk towards me he stops just a two feet away and leaned

"Hey you!" He said, what a nice greeting to say to a person who's stomach is grumbling from hunger

"What?" I asked smiling sheepishly… I feel like I'm a kid who's going to be lectured by her parents because she did something she shouldn't

"Are you some kind of stupid?! You left your wallet on your bedroom stupid! And here I thought nerds are supposed to be smart," He said and leaned back, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed an irritated expression is planted on his face

"I'm not stupid! You're the stupid one! Moving around did you forgot about that wound?" I asked shouting a bit but not that loud like his. He tched and looked away as he answered "It's small you know? And I'm healed already… sleeping for three straight days is enough recovery," He said which I'm not sure if true

"Okay… okay now if your finish rubbing something that I'm stupid then go home," I said in a shooing position. He seems annoyed as I do that

"And here I was cooking a lunch at the house and then you will not going to take it?!" He shouted with a bento box on hand, wrapped in a nice light blue cloth. I took the bento box away from him and I looked at him and then at the bento box, I did that so many times that it made him angry

"What?!" He shouted "It's not that I want to thank you or something!" He said … I smiled what a tsundre guy, first time seeing one… it actually doesn't suit his manly tough physical feature though.

Did I say that I didn't react? Well now I'm saying I didn't… and he seems not pleased that I didn't thanked him

"No thank you?!" He asked angered. This guy will lose all his hair early and will get old early too…. He always got this crunched up face

But then I guess… when I'm around him an another side of me is opening? I don't know… I'm usually quiet and not talking… but around him felt comfortable that I think I can freely say out loud my opinions, my emotions and such… that's why what I said

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Are you sure you didn't put poison here?"

Yeah… I'm totally out of character around him

* * *

**Took so long right? Ahaha…**

**Need Beta Reader guys… I badly need one as you could see okay?**

**Review anyone?**

**And I know OOC… Gray is such an OOC right? Tsundre? So not like him I think… I don't know… I don't really know**


End file.
